Loser: Never to be in Love
by Johny Blade
Summary: Ash thinks and tells about his love life. Warning! Warning! Sad story Warning! Warning! You have been warned. Don't like? Then just ignore. All flames will be ignored for the rest of eternity. XD


**Hey people! I am Johny Blade! The author of this fanfic! Why I made this story? I have no idea. I just felt like doing this cause I had free time. So I am just doing this for a pastime. But before I start this story I must warn you that this is a sad fic. You have been warned.  
**

**Now! I shall start this story!**

**By the way this is my first one-shot.**

* * *

**Loser: Never to Fall in Love**

* * *

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**(Not in P.O.V.)**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did than Ash will get one year older after every journey, not season. And he would be more smart and plus real Love interest other than Misty, Annabel and Latias. And I promised my self that 'IF' I ever meet he who created Pokémon, I shall punch him in the face! Hard! For not making Ash get older and taking away all of his experience in Pokémon battles after every damn league )**

**(Note: The story will be on Ash's P.O.V. Mostly anyway.)**

* * *

Hmm... My life is a complete mess. I am just pathetic...

Why you ask? I am not certain. But I always just feel empty like this. Especially in times like this.

I am Ash Ketchum. And I am a Pokémon trainer. And just as every Pokémon trainer I enter battles to prove to people... no... to myself, to all my friends that I am good at this... but no matter how good I become.I just can't feel the void being filled. It took me a couple of years to figure out what that feeling was that needed to be to fill that void. Luckily it wasn't too late.

"Pikapi ?(Ash?)" came a small voice from behind waking me up from my thoughts.

I turned around to see that it was none other than Pikachu. My very first Pokémon. And my best friend.

"What's wrong, buddy? Can't sleep?" I asked the little Pokémon.

"Pi (No)" said Pikachu.

"Come here." I said as I put out my hands towards the Pokémon on my left knee.

Piukachu came to me wobbling his legs and I picked him up in my hands like a baby and told him to close his eyes. So he did without any complains and I started to hum. After a few minutes of humming I heard Pikachu snoring. Giggling at my little friends innocence I looked up at the sky from my new house I bought and am staying with my mom. Then suddenly I head someone call my name. Turning around I see my first friend I ever met on my Pokémon journey.

"Ash?"asked Misty Waterflower. My second crush.

'Hey, Misty." I greeted her.

"Trouble sleeping?" she asked me and I smiled and looked at the bright moon above me.

"A little."I replied and she looked at Pikachu who was in my arms and giggled.

" You know Ash?" she said caching my attention. "You'd be a great father someday." she said.

"Thank you." I said to her and my heart hurt as I knew that would never happen. "You should go to bed. You have a big day tomorrow." I said with my heart cringing more and more every second.

"Yeah." she sighed. "I thought that he'd never ask me to go out with him." and left.

"How did this happen?" I asked myself looking at the stars again. But only the moon was being seen, no stars.

"You too, there. Big guy?" I asked it feeling lonely.

So many times. So many people I met. But never were able to fall in love with anyone. Why did this happen? How did this happen?

I never knew. I risked my life for no reason but only one. Every girl I ever really 'liked' just... up and out from me... Out of reach for me.

(Misty hasn't really been the type to be distance from me anymore... well distance from Pallet anyway but the reason I didn't know why till today at noon. She told me that she had a crush on Tracy. And of course I said that I knew... Basically I did... They both had a type of connection between them)**  
**

* * *

**Misty**

* * *

She was a very nice girl. Yeah right! That was a good joke! I would never say it out loud but I kinda had a crush on the girl. I always did but her attitude kinda made it hard for the crush to go on. Other than that the only thing I think about her is just annoying. I mean she just wanted a bike. And she followed me to whole regions!

* * *

**May**

* * *

I actually thought that I might have had a chance with her. We both shared the same interests. Well... only the love of food anyway... And sometimes I felt like confessing to her. But there was always one thing that stopped me from it. And that one hing was Drew. I hated that guy! More than anything in the world. He always seemed to flirt with every girl he met. It annoyed me to hell! I was glad that May never took any of the roses he gave to her but it hurt when she did. And sometimes I saw her blush because of it and then I knew it. I knew that I had already lost my chance with her.

* * *

**Dawn**

* * *

She was beautiful. Probably the most beautiful girl I met in my journey. By far she was the one in whom I had the biggest crush I had in the group of my female traveling companions. She was beautiful indeed. But unfortunately I didn't want to 'cause her more trouble. She already has too many problem. Kenny, Barry, Conway and Paul. Four guys! I mean four guys pursuing her! I stood no chance against any of them. They all had the upper hand on me and since I didn't want to cause the girl more problems... So.. I did what I thought would have been best for her... I just... left. No questions asked. She'd be happy without me. After all who would want a trouble magnet to be with them, right?

* * *

**Cynthia**

* * *

Cynthia? Who is Cynthia you ask? Cynthia as in the Champion of Sinnoh. During my travels in Sinnoh I came across her one day. I don't know much about her but I did know that I might have had a tiny crush on her. Who wouldn't have a crush on someone like her? I mean she's strong, powerful, nice, smart and all the quality's a woman should have to woo a man. Though I reckon that she'd be interested in someone younger than me. Plus there are many others who are better than me. And she deserves better as well.

* * *

**Iris**

* * *

She was a really... really... mean girl to me... but it didn't mean that it couldn't have not worked. But she always seemed to have a rather better connection with Cilan. And he always seemed to like her more than a friend is what it looked like to me.

And Finally last but not least is **_her._**

* * *

**Leaf**

* * *

She was my very first crush. The one I loved the most. She and Gary Oak were my friends. We three were best friends. How funny! It seemed that fate did not want us to be friends at all. It really didn't take us much time to fall apart as I fell for the girl. She was rally beautiful, very funny, nice and... perfect. But unfortunately she didn't exactly like me that way. She liked Gary more than me. And he always teased her. Was more mean to her than any other person I knew of. Then why? Why?! I asked but she didn't say anything and just walked away from. Soon I started my Pokémon journey and I never saw he again. I tried to get in touch with her but she never showed any interests to even talking to me any more. It hurt. More than anything. Even more than knowing that no one would ever love me the way I want them to. And after that fateful day Gary became an enemy of mine.

* * *

I thought of my love life as I was looking at the shy not knowing that a tear fell down from my eye and fell on Pikachu awaking the Pokémon.

"Pikapi? (Ash?)" he asked.

"It's okay little buddy. Get some sleep." I scratched the spot under his ear which usually made him squeal in delight but not now. As if trying to know ask if something was wrong he looked up at me with more curiosity.

"I don't want to talk about it as more tears fell from my eye. The little Pokémon tried consoling me by hugging my stomach with a small but a sufficient embrace. Sufficient enough to make me smile anyway. I returned the embrace with using as less strength as I can trying my hardest not to squish him and cry my eyes out.

"Pika Pi Pi ka pi Pikapi pi pika Pikacu. (Don't worry Ash whatever it is I will always be by your side)." he said to me as I looked at the shy and thought.

* * *

**It hurts to think that you'd never fall in love**

**But it hurts more to know that you'd never fall in love**

* * *

'My love life is completely a big pile of mess.' I thought as another tear drop fell from me then I sat on a rocking chair and looked at the sky thing one last thing and fell asleep.

** Loser: Never to be in Love  
**

* * *

**Like it? I know there are many more girls in Pokémon but I thought that it would be more annoying to write more... in other words I am lazy! I read in some fanfics that Leaf was a childhood friend of Ash and Gary. I'm not sure as I never seen her in the Anime. I'm not sure. well if any of you are here who didn't read my other Pokémon fanfic 'Scars of a Life, Healings of an Eternity' then please read it.  
**

**And If you liked it than a review would be appreciated and no flames please!**

**P.S: The part about the knowing to not fall in thing was for no reason it just popped into my head suddenly thought why not?**


End file.
